


Somebody that I used to know.

by emma_meerkat



Series: Thad/Sebastian. [3]
Category: Glee, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat





	Somebody that I used to know.

Somebody that I used to know. 

Sometimes, when Thad looked at it his life from the perspective of an outsider it would seem somewhat idyllic, apart from his obvious preference for the same sex, and on-again-off-again relationship with the person whom Thad considered to be his best friend. At this point in time they were off, and that allowed Thad the breathing space to dwell on the mess that seemed to follow a messy break up and fix the mess that he considered to be his life at the moment. 

At twenty one, and the eldest son of a prolific business tycoon in Europe, Thad had never wanted for much in his life. He owned several properties both in the US and across various cities that he’d occupied during his short life, a flat in Barcelona, a house in Columbus, a condo in Paris, and a large villa in the hills around Rome. It was nice not having the usual debt that plagued young men of his age, but sometimes Thad longed for the intimacy of a stable relationship, and not having to think about how his business dealings would reflect on his father. 

Surprisingly, his sexuality had not been an issue when he had came out to his parents a little after his thirteenth birthday. His mother assured him that she had always suspected that it was the case, and his father steered the subject away from his coming out and towards Sports, something that was a habit Thad grew to know as his father’s acceptance, and something that his mother assured him meant that he was loved. 

It was almost a year later when he had been introduced to the sons of the Vivienne Smythe, the infamous French designer, and her husband Gregory who was himself CEO of her company, as well as an advisor to the French President. Thad’s mother had busied herself with making an extravagant meal, complete with her trademark pastries, that his father raved about, and what she had spent years trying to teach Thad to craft the same delicate structures, to “assist him in his further romantic endeavours”, if that wasn’t code for “learn to cook and it’ll get you laid”, Thad didn’t know what it was. 

But that night was when he’d first really saw him, that boy who both brought Thad’s life into glorious Technicolor then left him feeling like the world was nothing more than grey, with chestnut hair, and wicked green eyes, and a dangerous smirk. Sebastian Adrien Smythe, and lord did Thad know he was doomed from that day forward. 

~~*~~

It took several minutes of their first meeting for Thad to find himself trapped in Sebastian’s arms, and a drink pressed into his hand. “James...” The other boy smirked, their bodies pressed flush against one another, “Your mother tells me you’re into boys.” He grinned, invading Thad’s personal space. “How convenient is that for you, because I happen to be into boys too.” 

Thad scowled as Sebastian pressed him into the wall. “It’s Thad.” He said, ducking under Sebastian’s arms and draining his drink with shaking fingers. It wasn’t as if Thad hadn’t been talked to by attractive boys before, he’d snuck into bars for the past year, but this was different. He noticed how Sebastian was frowning at him. “James Thad Thomas. My father is also called James; I’d rather go by Thad. It gets too weird. And it isn’t convenient that I am gay, just because you’re gay too. That’s crass.” 

“Ignore my bother of a brother.” The older Smythe said with a warm and welcoming smile, that made Thad more than a little wary of the pair. “He’s a bit of a tool, and doesn’t understand how to talk to people.” His words were interrupted by huff of air that escaped Sebastian’s lips, causing the teen to sulk beside his older brother. “I’m Julian, but you can call me Jules. Your parents want to invest in some bull-crap in Paris, so that’s why we’re here. Mother likes to set Sebby up with boys who she’d approve of. So that’s why he’s a bit of a...” Julian waved his hand’s in the direction of Sebastian. “That’s why he thinks he’s god’s gift to men.”   
“That’s because I am.” Sebastian smirked, sauntering back over to Thad and Julian. “We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, Thad.” He smiled, this time genuine, and not predatory. “Why don’t we go for a walk around the gardens, your mother told me all about your tennis court, and your pool. I bet I can get beat your ass on the court.” 

Thad scoffed, as he regarded Sebastian with a soft smile. “Do you think you can beat me?” he asked, feigning innocence, and thinking back to his lessons that same morning with the top Tennis school in Spain. “I’ll bet you a hundred euros that I can beat you, in one set, and I’ll even buy you dinner if I lose.” 

Sebastian’s wide grin grew larger, a spark of challenge in his eyes. “Oh you’re on babe.”


End file.
